<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Давай заведём ещё одного пса by Panda_Pooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489016">Давай заведём ещё одного пса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh'>Panda_Pooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, OOC всего и вся, Voyeurism, but not in OTP, kinda dark!Mickey, все ради кинка, мафиозные тропы</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он едет по просёлочной дороге хрен пойми куда, хрен пойми зачем. Может быть какому-то аристократу Микки необходима пара уроков бокса. Это было бы идеально. Но Тренер нутром чует, что дело не в этом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст писался для чата, ради кинка и желания вспомнить "мафиозные" тропы. Поэтому ООС всего и вся, даже неба, даже луны, помните об этом и не ищите логики в поступках персонажей (автор тоже их не нашел).<br/>В какой-то мере дарк!Микки.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Тренер едет на встречу с Микки, всё о чем он думает это то, что Эрни придётся закрывать зал. До вечера ещё далеко. “Надо обсудить некоторые дела” - сказал тогда Микки спокойным тоном и хлопнул его по плечу, но было что-то в этом такое, что заставило перенести тренировки и выдать Эрни ключи.<br/>
И теперь он едет по просёочной дороге хрен пойми куда, хрен пойми зачем. Может быть какому-то аристократу Микки необходима пара уроков бокса. Это было бы идеально. Но Тренер нутром чует, что дело не в этом.<br/>
Лучше бы с ним сейчас был Рэй.<br/>
Навигатор пиликает, извещая что он на месте. Небольшое поместье. Ничего особенного, старые стены с обновленным декором, ровный газон и по линейке подстриженные кустарники, строгий образчик красоты. Наверняка такой же холодный внутри, как и снаружи.<br/>
Тренер выбирается из машины. У дверей его встречает абсолютно незнакомый громила. Он ожидал Банни или Фрэйзера.<br/>
—  Тренер, — кивает громила. — Вас ждут в гостиной.<br/>
У Тренера всё сильнее свербит в животе. Как перед боем, когда твой противник неожиданно сменяется и не знаешь что ожидать.<br/>
В доме предсказуемый захламленный интерьер. Тренер не торопится, оглядывает помещения, идёт по коридору в попытке с первого раза найти гостиную. Та оказывается за двойными тяжелыми дверями, которые по мнению Тренера надо снести нахрен и оставить только арку.<br/>
Гостиная очевидно выполняет ещё и функцию столовой, потому что первое что видит Тренер это длинный стол с тяжёлой скатертью. Стулья плотно задвинуты. Дальше стола, у самой стены с камином стоят широкие массивные кресла. В одном из них довольный жизнью и сидит Микки, а напротив него - Рэй.<br/>
Тренер не выдаёт своего удивления и проходит вглубь гостиной.<br/>
— А, Тренер, как замечательно что ты приехал, - улыбается Микки, слишком сильно, слишком старается быть приветливым. Его глаза холодные как лёд.<br/>
— Микки. — кивает Тренер и пожимает протянутую ладонь: — Рэй. - Вблизи Рэй кажется задумчивым, почти напряжённым. Он держит в руке стакан виски и нервно постукивает по нему мизинцем.<br/>
— Присаживайся. Виски?<br/>
Тренер не любитель, но и это не предложение. Он берёт протянутый Микки стакан, но не пьёт. Все они молчат. Тренер ждёт когда кто-нибудь начнёт разговор. Рэй задумавшись смотрит в свой стакан. Микки наслаждается виски, и с легкой улыбкой смотрит на Тренера и Рэя. Только сейчас Тренер понимает что кресла стоят так, что они с Рэем оба сидят напротив Микки. Стоят так близко, что положи он руку на подлокотник его локоть коснётся локтя Рэя.<br/>
Это он и делает. Рэй вздрагивает. И это как будто запускает сценарий сегодняшнего вечера.<br/>
— Итак, Тренер, как тебе трахать мою правую руку? — намеренно выговаривая слова произносит Микки<br/>
— Что? — в первую секунду Тренеру кажется, что он ослышался.<br/>
— Тебе нравится трахать Рэя? Вы же трахаетесь, а?<br/>
— Мы встречаемся…<br/>
— Как подростки? Свидания, держания за ручки и прочая сраная милота? — смеётся Микки. Тренеру хочется себя ущипнуть и проснуться. Что здесь, блядь, происходит? — Что скажешь, Рэй? У вас ванильный секс и посторгазменные объятия? — Рэй молчит. Почему, блядь, Рэй молчит?<br/>
— Майкл... — начинает Тренер.<br/>
— Пей свой виски, Тренер, — с нажимом отвечает тот. На лице нет и тени улыбки: - а то лёд растает, будет уже не так… вкусно.<br/>
Майкл встает с кресла и идёт закрыть дверь в сад. Тяжелый тюль больше не раскачивается от ветра. В комнате всё ещё достаточно светло, но воздуха как будто становится меньше, нет умиротворяющего шелеста деревьев. Микки обходит длинный стол, касаясь спинок стульев.<br/>
— Как тебе минет, Тренер? Рэй здорово сосет, как самая дорогая шлюха. — Он опирается локтем на спинку стула, прикусывает подушечку большого и внимательно смотрит в их сторону. — Ох, я скучаю по этим отсосам.<br/>
Кажется, в этот момент Рэй начинает усиленно моргать. Тренер сильнее сжимает стакан. Если бы выдержка Тренера была чуть хуже, если бы Тренер не умел видеть последствия своих действий наперёд, этот стакан уже бы летел в Микки.<br/>
— Майкл, к чему этот фарс? — спокойно спрашивает Тренер и ставит свой стакан на журнальный столик. Голос не дрожит, но становится очень тихим. Но Микки его слышит.<br/>
— Я просто забочусь о своём человеке и его личной жизни. — Микки пожимает плечами и продолжает: —  Знаешь, Рэй может и выглядит как строгий, чопорный англичанин, проглотивший вместо обеда палку, но, о господи, как он любит поебаться. Да, Рэй? — кажется, с этого момента Микки забывает о наличии в комнате Тренера и всё его внимание переключается на Рэя. — Хорошо Тренер ебётся? Его члена достаточно для твоей жадной дырки?<br/>
Рэй впервые за это время поднимает голову. Его взгляд не выражает ничего. Он абсолютно безразлично смотрит на Микки. Тренер понимает, что ему тяжело дышать. Хочется схватить Рэя за руку и уйти, увести себя и его подальше.<br/>
Микки делает шаг вперед, ещё один. Он идёт до края стола и выдвинув стул, поворачивает его лицом к креслам.<br/>
— Прошу тебя, Тренер, присядь. — Тренер не двигается с места. Что бы Микки не задумал, ему не хочется подыгрывать. Это какой-то бред: — Сядь. На. Стул. — с тихой яростью повторяет Микки и до белых костяшек сжимает спинку.<br/>
— Джеймс.. — тихо просит Рэй.<br/>
Тренер, облизнув губы, встает, Микки отходит от стула. Тренер садится, расставив ноги. Расслабленная поза даёт ощущение уверенности, он контролирует себя чтобы не начать нервно отстукивать пяткой.<br/>
Микки обводит глазами помещение, будто задумавшись и снова возвращает взгляд к Рэю.<br/>
— Давай, Рэй, не стесняйся, ты знаешь что делать, — произносит Микки: — отсоси ему, тебе же хочется. Как это обычно у вас происходит? Глубоко заглатываешь?<br/>
В этот момент в голове у Тренера становится пусто. Как будто кончился кислород и мозг перестал работать.<br/>
— Ты совсем ебанулся? — выталкивает из себя вопрос Тренер.<br/>
Его игнорируют, его здесь нет, он просто манекен.<br/>
— Ну же, Рэй. Ты же не забыл как это делается.<br/>
Тренер ожидает чего угодно. Он не понимает, почему всё ещё сидит на этом стуле, скованный шоком. Но Рэй встает и поставив стакан на столик (прямо рядом со стаканом Тренера) идёт вперед. Тренер надеется, Тренер молится всем богам, чтобы Рэй прошёл мимо и вышел из гостиной, разорвав этот кошмар.<br/>
Но нет, Рэй подходит к Тренеру и опускается на колени. В глазах у него обречённое “прости”.<br/>
— Ну вот и славно, — благодушная улыбка возвращается на лицо Микки.<br/>
Рэй с силой проводит ладонями по бёдрам Тренера и тянется к поясу спортивных брюк. Тренеру хочется свести ноги, хочется спросить “что ты делаешь?”.<br/>
Рэй гладит его сквозь брюки, прижимается открытым ртом, пачкая слюной, согревая дыханием. Сквозь шум в ушах Тренер слышит отголоски подбадриваний Микки.<br/>
Тренер в шоке обнаруживает что у него стоит. Стресс, давление и наличие Микки, казалось, должны были исключить такую возможность, но нет, у него крепко стоит. Рэй достает его член и без прелюдий начинает сосать, насаживается ртом как может, втягивает щеки, помогает себе рукой.<br/>
Тренеру хочется, чтобы это всё оказалось сном. Со сном можно смириться.<br/>
— Боже, неужели ты такой скучный любовник? — слышит он голос Микки: — Совсем его не любишь? Ну же, погладь его. Он так старается. Ты когда-нибудь хватал его за волосы, насаживал сильнее? Сделай это, не бойся. Ему такое нравится.<br/>
Тренер сжимает руки в кулаки и старается дышать ровнее. Он смотрит на Рэя и видит, что его руки мелко подрагивают.<br/>
Блядь.<br/>
Тренер поднимает руку и гладит Рэя по щеке, осторожно, ведет пальцами по линии челюсти, опускает под подбородок. Вторую руку кладет ему на голову, проводит по волосам, массирует затылок, не давит, ни к чему не принуждает. Пытается прикосновениями сказать “я здесь, я с тобой”.<br/>
— Вот видишь, Тренер, это было не сложно! — он замечает краем глаза широкую улыбку Микки и понимает, что всё только начинается.<br/>
Микки лениво подходит к ним, так будто идёт поправить криво висящую картину. Он наклоняется к Рэю и тянет с него пиджак. Рэй позволяет, заводит руки назад, чтобы Микки мог снять его полностью. Затем Микки со смешком присаживается на одно колено, и обхватывая Рэя, расстёгивает пуговицы на его жилете, неотрывно смотря Тренеру в глаза. “Ты знаешь, что делать” читает Тренер в его глазах и шепчет в ответ “я убью тебя”. Микки громко смеётся. Он поднимается, достает из кармана смазку и небрежно кидает её на стол.<br/>
— Простите, гандон не захватил, — Микки возвращается в своё кресло: — не тяните.<br/>
Рэй поднимается с колен и начинает снимать с себя одежду. Скидывает расстёгнутую Микки жилетку, прямо так, на пол, дёргает галстук, пуговицы на рубашке, матерится себе под нос. Тренер слышит тихое “блядь, блядь, сука”. Непослушными пальцами он снимает очки и растирает лицо. Сейчас он проснётся.<br/>
Рэй опускается развязать ботинки, стаскивает их за задники и избавляется от брюк вместе с трусами. Он смотрится здесь чужеродно. Такой голый и чистый, в тяжёлом тёмном интерьере. Рэй красивый и стройный, Тренеру нравится смотреть на него, нравится гладить его тело, целовать кожу, вызывая мурашки. Он вцепляется в эти чувства, пытаясь отрешится от реальности.<br/>
Рэй садится ему на колени, одной рукой он держится за плечи Тренера, второй гладит начавший опадать член.<br/>
Тренер вновь смотрит на Микки и качает головой. Микки смотрит на него в ответ “можешь сидеть истуканом сколько хочешь, Рэй всё равно сделает это. Можешь и дальше давать ему отдуваться за двоих”.<br/>
Возможно, ничего из этого и нет во взгляде Микки. Возможно, Тренер это всё увидел внутри себя. Он не может это прекратить, он прекрасно знает об этом, он помнит, кто такой Микки Пирсон, но он может сделать это менее болезненным для себя и Рэя.<br/>
Он планирует абстрагироваться, сделать вид, что кроме него и Рэя в комнате никого нет, сделать всё чтобы Рэю было хорошо. А потом они просто уйдут отсюда и забудут. Боже, просто дай им потом уйти отсюда.<br/>
Тренер выдыхает и пересаживает Рэя на стол, снова гладит его по лицу, целует медленно, крепко, не давая думать. Он снимает с себя куртку. Хочет оставить футболку, но сейчас не важно какие шрамы на нём увидит Микки. Их будет видеть Рэй, будет касаться их кончиками пальцев, как делает это, когда они дома в своей кровати. Тренер с утробным рыком тянет с себя футболку, снимает кроссовки, наступая на пятки, и отпихивает их куда-то за стол. Спортивные брюки и трусы, и вот он такой же голый как Рэй, такой же открытый.<br/>
Тренер встаёт на колени, ведёт открытой ладонью по голени Рэя, гладит. Целует косточку на щиколотке, двигается поцелуями выше.<br/>
— Вот это я называю шоу! — Микки салютует им бокалом.<br/>
“Не слушать, его здесь нет” — приказывает себе Тренер.<br/>
Тренер снова поднимется, целует Рэя, опуская его на стол. Рэй смотрит на него не отрываясь, гладит по лицу, волосам, словно обещая. Как только спина Рэя на касается стола, Тренер подхватывает его бёдра, поднимает, разводит в стороны. Он накрывает ртом член Рэя, лижет его, дует на мокрый след, Рэй не сдержавшись стонет, и прячет лицо в сгибе локтя.<br/>
Тренер тянется к смазке, заботливо оставленной Микки, выдавливает на пальцы и начинает осторожно растягивать Рэя. Он толкает один палец и смотрит на Рэя, круговыми движениями массирует дырку, заставляя расслабиться. Добавляет второй палец и целует бедра. Он разводит пальцы и гладит Рэя по животу, груди, шее. Третий палец и он прижимается губами к любимым коленям.<br/>
Тренер наносит смазку на собственный член и толкается в Рэя. Рэй помогает, подаётся назад, притягивает Тренера за плечи, обхватывает ногами за поясницу. Тренер подбирает ритм, поза неудобная, но он втрахивет Рэя в стол, уткнувшись ему в шею. Он шепчет всякие глупости, всё, что придёт на ум, какой Рэй прекрасный и сильный, какой он красивый, какой невероятно милый по утрам, как у Тренера каждый раз щемит сердце и как он его любит. Рэй целует его мокро, открыто, царапает ему плечи, сжимает до синяков. Его ответное признание тонет в протяжном стоне.<br/>
Они пытаются отдышаться. У Тренера всё ещё дрожат ноги после оргазма. Он прижимается своим лбом к Рэю. Кажется, из него вырывается нервный смешок. На губах у Рэя ломаная улыбка, его ресницы подрагивают. Тренер не может удержаться и легко целует его в нос.<br/>
Они смотрят на друг друга не отрываясь, когда тишину прорезает звук аплодисментов.<br/>
Тренер поворачивает голову в сторону кресел. Микки сидит, закинув ногу на колено и скалит свои ровные белые зубы. Он кидает на стол тканевую салфетку и поднимется, поправив пиджак. Делает это всё с таким видом, будто только что покончил с принесенным ужином. Затем подхватывает со стола чистую салфетку, направляется к ним. Тренер сжимает челюсти и снова смотрит только на Рэя. Тот в свою очередь неотрывно следит за Микки, всё ещё держа Тренера за плечи, между его бровей глубокая нервная складка.<br/>
Микки останавливается возле стола и погладит Тренера по затылку. Ярость опаляет внутренности и оседает в горле, Тренер всеми силами приказывает себе держать руки на столе.<br/>
— Послушный, пёс. Рад что мы поладили. — Микки ещё раз проходится рукой по затылку Тренера и положив салфетку рядом с ними, направляется на выход: - В погребе есть отличное вино, чувствуйте себя свободно. Я передам от вас привет Розалинд.<br/>
Они остаются одни. Губы Рэя дрожат, взгляд мечется по лицу Тренера. Тренер бы мог подумать что это откат, или что Рэй боится Микки, но нет, он знает что единственное чего Рэй боится, это что Тренер уйдёт.<br/>
— Чей это дом?<br/>
— Это дом фирмы, если так можно сказать — штаб-квартира. С этого дома начинался бизнес, а сейчас он просто… — Рэй не заканчивает фразу, просто дёргает плечами. Он снова возвращает нервный взгляд на лицо Тренера.<br/>
Тренер выдыхает, так глубоко, как может. Это безумие. Это какой-то безумный сияющий пиздец.<br/>
— Надеюсь тут есть горячая вода, нам нужно привести себя в порядок, — он наконец выскальзывает из Рэя, недолго думая, подхватывает его под колени и поднимает на руки: — где в этом сраном доме ванная?<br/>
Они со всем этим разберутся вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Как-то случайно, нежданно негаданно  вторая часть дописалась вот сегодня, хотя задумывалсь ещё в июле.<br/>Стоит отметить, что о настроении первой части напоминает отдалённо (как по мне), и определённый катарсис достигнут.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тренер не видит Микки целых два месяца. Два месяца не слышит его имени от Рэя и кого бы то ни было ещё. Но не успевает пружина внутри начать расслабляться, как Тренер сталкивается с Микки прямо на пороге своей квартиры.<br/>
Тот стоит с портпледом в руках, поглядывая на часы. Тренер замирает в лестничном проходе, ноги прирастают к ступеням. Может и стоит развернуться и убраться подальше из Англии, но бежать это не в его привычке. Тренер хрустит шеей и стараясь глубоко дышать идёт вперед. Микки поворачивается на звук его шагов, на его лице самая широкая белозубая улыбка.<br/>
— Тренер, давно не виделись!<br/>
— Майкл, — кивает Тренер. Он отпирает дверь квартиры и не задаёт вопроса «зайдёшь?», потому что и так знает на него ответ.<br/>
В квартире светло. Солнце ещё высоко, и даже тёмные шторы не мешают его лучам проникать в помещение. Тренер не оборачиваясь идёт открыть окно. Свежий воздух будет кстати.<br/>
Микки тем временем кладёт портплед на диван и начинает задумчиво осматривать квартиру. Он ведёт ладонью вдоль спинки дивана, ровно в том месте, на которое Рэй так часто любит положить голову и щурясь наблюдать за Тренером. Микки трогает подлокотники, на которые Рэй кладёт свои ноги поперёк живота Тренера, всегда так приглашающе, что Тренер не может удержаться чтобы не погладить свод стопы и не попытаться поцеловать щиколотку.<br/>
Квартирка Тренера небольшая: гостиная совмещена с кухней, одна спальня и небольшая ванная, всё светлое и уютное.<br/>
Микки хватает такта осмотреть гостиную и на этом остановится, не заглядывать в спальню, не открывать книжный шкаф и ничего больше не трогать. Тренер идёт на кухню налить себе стакан воды, Микки не предлагает.<br/>
— Не спросишь что в портпледе?<br/>
— А надо?<br/>
— Классический костюм, — очевидно Микки уже выстроил этот диалог у себя в голове и будет ли его придерживаться Тренер, его не волнует: — для тебя.<br/>
«Меня в нём похоронят?» — хочется пошутить Тренеру. Может, будь на месте Микки Рэй, так и сделал, но сейчас он молчит и ждёт пояснений от Микки. Пояснения максимально чёткие и короткие.<br/>
— У моих друзей вечерний приём в поместье. Будь готов к пяти, за тобой заедет водитель.<br/>
Разговор окончен, и Микки не прощаясь идёт на выход. Уже у самой двери он оборачивается и добавляет.<br/>
— Надеюсь у тебя есть приличное пальто, если нет - позвони. Я пришлю одно из моих.<br/>
Тренер сжимает челюсти и не отвечает. «Тебе ведь так идут мои вещи» — сквозит в этом предложении. Но Рэй не вещь, Тренер знает об этом, он надеется об этом помнит и Микки.<br/>
В прошлый раз они с Рэем обсудили всё в общих чертах. Как он оказался с Микки в одной постели, как это свернуло в нездоровое, по мнению Тренера, подчинение со стороны Рэя и очень нездоровую одержимость Микки, и как всё сошло на нет с появлением Роз. Теперь с ревностью Микки разбирается она. У Микки с Рэем чисто деловые отношения, с редкими шутками и касаниями, ничего выходящего за рамки. Не считая случая два месяца назад.<br/>
Тренер снимает очки и сжимает переносицу, голову заполняет тянущая боль. Портплед хочется выкинуть из окна. Позвонить Рэю самое верное решение.<br/>
— Ко мне заехал Микки, привёз костюм. — вместо приветствия произносит Тренер.<br/>
— Какого цвета?<br/>
«Это какая-то игра?» — хочет спросить Тренер. Он раздражённо дергает молнию портпледа и следом расстёгивает чехол.<br/>
— Синий.<br/>
— Тебе идёт синий, — Тренер слышит как Рэй улыбается.<br/>
— Что происходит, Рэй? Какой к чёрту приём?<br/>
— У лорда Генри. Это довольно частое событие. Ничего дико пафосного: аристократы, коктейли и…<br/>
— И обязательно моё присутствие? — перебивает Тренер, пытаясь справиться с начинающейся головной болью. Рэй на другом конце телефона вздыхает.<br/>
— Можешь не ехать, я придумаю что сказать Майклу, когда уже буду там.<br/>
— То есть, ты едешь в любом случае?<br/>
— Конечно, приём это возможность обсудить дела в том числе.<br/>
В груди скребёт.<br/>
— Я поеду… Майкл сказал приедет шофёр.<br/>
— Я приеду с ним.<br/>
— Хорошо. — ласково произносит Рэй.<br/>
— Хорошо. — повторяет за ним Тренер.<br/>
Тренер отключается первым.<br/>
Он возвращается к портпледу и ещё раз внимательно осматривает выбранный Микки костюм. Классический однобортный пиджак и белая рубашка с воротником-стойкой, ткань под руками гладкая и приятная на ощупь. Тренер сжимает зубы и давит в себе желание смять её в руках, испортить идеально отглаженные вещи.<br/>
Во сколько Микки говорил быть готовым, к пяти? На часах полчетвёртого.<br/>
Тренер шумно выдыхает и идёт в душ. Он долго стоит под горячими струями, пытаясь найти хотя бы одну рациональную, не связанную с событиями двухмесячной давности, причину зачем он нужен на приёме и не может найти ни одной.</p><p>К моменту, когда Рэй с водителем приезжают за ним, Тренер уже одет и даже почистил пальто роликом. Он достаёт старые очки, оправа по форме та же что и у Рэя, надевает их и, смотря на себя в зеркало, думает, что может сегодня получится притвориться кем-то другим. А после забыть.<br/>
Рэй сидит на заднем сиденье внедорожника и что-то печатает на телефоне, отрывается только когда Тренер приземляется рядом.<br/>
— Работа ещё не закончена? — интересуется он и целует Рэя в уголок губ.<br/>
— Она никогда не закончена. — вздыхает Рэй в ответ, нежно трётся кончиком носа о щёку Тренера, вдыхает запах его одеколона. — Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь.<br/>
— Лучше, чем обычно? — шутливо интересуется Тренер.<br/>
— Нет, по-другому. Но твои великолепные костюмы ничему не затмить.<br/>
Поместье, в котором проходит приём, находится за Лондоном, ехать примерно час и у Тренера куча времени, чтобы попытаться выяснить к чему готовиться. Но его единственный союзник взят в плен собственным телефоном.<br/>
— Прости меня, — звучит неожиданно со стороны Рэя.<br/>
— За что?<br/>
— За весь этот... беспорядок? Цирк?<br/>
— Не взваливай всё на себя, хорошо? Ты же знаешь кто режиссёр всего этого цирка.<br/>
Рэй кивает и снова утыкается в телефон, просматривая невообразимое число документов. Тренер чуть расслабляется и концу поездки почти дремлет, все предыдущие события кажутся зыбким сном, песком, затягивающим по самое горло. Он открывает глаза, когда чувствует прохладную руку Рэя у себя на щеке.<br/>
— Мы приехали.<br/>
У Тренера нет сил ответить и он просто кивает, вылезет из машины до того как водитель успеет церемонно открыть для них дверь.<br/>
Людей на приёме немного и все их имена не говорят Тренеру ровным счётом ничего. Он не следит за новостями высшего общества, не ходит на скачки и прочие одобренные аристократами события. Рэй здоровается со всеми, с кем-то просто кивком, кому-то пожимает руку.<br/>
Когда в зал входит Микки Пирсон, атмосфера неуловимо меняется. Как погода перед дождём: на небе только светлые облака, но ты уже чувствуешь, что воздух становится другим.<br/>
Микки здоровается с близстоящими парами, затем обводит зал взглядом и наткнувшись на них, растягивает губы в оскале. Он приветственно поднимает только что поданный официантом бокал с шампанским. Рэй кивает в ответ, Тренер же чувствует как деревенеют мышцы лица. Но Микки не спешит к ним через весь зал, чтобы потребовать выебать Рэя прямо на мраморном полу, нет. Он словно забывает об их присутствии на вечере, разговаривает с присутствующими, слушает тосты, уходит курить с лордами охуительно огромные сигары.<br/>
Тренер выдыхает и откровенно скучает. Ему хочется прижать к себе Рэя, такого красивого в сером костюме тройке, поцеловать за ухом, там где щекотнее всего.<br/>
Тренер болтает с парой человек и разговор выходит вполне сносным. Позже они с Рэем сбегают покурить и натыкаются на занятых тем же официантов. Дико смущённые подобным положением те с радостью делятся сигаретами (Тренер свои забыл в пальто) и просят их не выдавать.<br/>
Тренер целует Рэя, как только они уходят. Ему хочется прижать его к стене, притереться ближе и может просто постоять так минуту-две.<br/>
— Костюм испачкается. — останавливает его Рэй, целует на этот раз сам, гладит по вискам. — Пойдём, надо возвращаться.<br/>
Когда они заходят в зал их уже ждёт Микки. Точнее, он ждёт Рэя.<br/>
— Лорд Бабридж в радушном настроении, не стоит упускать момент. — говорит Микки продолжая улыбаться кому-то на другом конце зала.<br/>
— Да, думаю самое время. — соглашается Рэй и аккуратно трогает Тренера за рукав.<br/>
«Я скоро вернусь» — читается в его глазах.<br/>
Рэй выпускает его рукав и они с Микки направляются к группе лордов у дальнего стола. Тренер провожает их взглядом, не отрывает глаз ни на секунду. Ему кажется стоит только моргнуть, и как во сне картинка переменится, всё пропадёт, а Рэя поглотит море одинаковых чёрных фраков.<br/>
Он так сосредоточен только на Рэе, что пропускает момент, когда рядом оказывается Розалинд.<br/>
— Джеймс. — мягко приветствует она.<br/>
— Тренер. — попытка поправить не удаётся, лицо Розалинд лучше всяких слов говорит, что она думает об этом прозвище.<br/>
— Не в этом мире, нет. Привыкайте к своему родному имени.<br/>
— Я в этом мире всего лишь на вечер. — замечает Тренер.<br/>
Розалинд пожимает плечами. Как знать.<br/>
Она задумчиво ведёт пальцем по основанию бокала, думая о чём-то своём.<br/>
— Лордов подкупает сила, всепоглощающая уверенность, стать, бескомпромиссность. — произносит она и Тренер прослеживает её взгляд.<br/>
Микки и Рэй стоят рядом с одним из лордов, Микки расслаблен, он говорит без напряжения, будто не предлагает за баснословные деньги сдать в аренду землю под шмалевое королевство, а ведет беседу о погоде. Стоящие рядом прикарманенные лорды в нужных местах кивают и смеются, как наученные командам ручные псы. Рэй в разговоре не участвует, он тенью стоит рядом, будто бы расслабленный, но на самом деле считывает всех участников разговора. В голове Рэя не переставая крутятся шестёренки. Тренер успел изучить это красивое лицо настолько, что видит малейшее изменение даже издалека. Тренер хочет изучать его и дальше, каждый день, каждое утро, и в горе, и в радости.<br/>
— Он согласится.<br/>
— Что? — Тренер и забыл что Розалинд всё ещё здесь.<br/>
— Лорд Бабридж согласится на предложенную сделку. Потому что мой муж умеет добиваться своего, а Рэй — хорошо делать свою работу. Удачный дуэт для бизнеса. — холодно произносит Розалинд. Тренер растирает переносицу под очками, мысль «а знает ли Розалинд, что было два месяца назад» сверлит висок.<br/>
— Вы очень уверены в нём... в них. — Тренер чувствует себя скованно, не понимая ждёт ли Розалинд, что он будет поддерживать беседу. В других обстоятельствах он бы просто хмыкнул и извинившись ушёл.<br/>
— Мой муж собственник,— видимо это черта Пирсонов, продолжать выстроенный диалог, не обращая внимания на реплики собеседника: — во всём, в бизнесе, в любви.<br/>
— И вас это не бесит? — не может удержаться от вопроса Тренер.<br/>
Розалинд смеётся открыто и кокетливо берёт Тренера под локоть, придвигаясь ближе. От Тренера не укрывается, как дёргается в их сторону взгляд Микки. Он позволяет себе расслабиться и чуть улыбнуться, дразнить зверя глупо, но очень хочется.<br/>
— Это личный вопрос. Но нет, не бесит. — голос Розалинд удивительным образом меняется, он становится более тёплым и игривым, — Я большая девочка и знала во что влезаю, и самое главное, чего хочу.<br/>
— Вы выбираете путь не из лёгких. — замечает Тренер и накрывает руку Розалинд своей. Она это позволяет и даже улыбается чуть сильнее. Тренер видит краем глаза как слегка каменеет лицо Микки. Или же ему кажется.<br/>
— Да, собственники тяжёлые люди, избалованные, иногда грубые. Они хитрые, — Тренер не понимает, нарочно ли Розалинд говорит во множественном числе, — не любят делиться и хотят всё, на что упадёт их взгляд. Даже если это чужое. И иногда приходится доказывать таким людям, что что-то принадлежит только тебе. — задумчиво заканчивает она, не отрывая взгляда от мужа. Они стоят так близко, что Тренер чувствует мягкий древесный запах волос Розалинд. Он ожидал что-то сладкое, но запах терпкий, пряный.<br/>
— Если это не люди. — замечает Тренер<br/>
— В юридическом смысле — да, но в общем... все мы кому-то в итоге принадлежим. Вы понимаете о чём я, Джеймс?<br/>
— Пожалуй.<br/>
— Вы сомневаетесь? Когда речь идёт о важных вещах, сомневаться не стоит. Сомнения дают шанс более сильным занять ваше место.<br/>
— Я учту.<br/>
— Замечательно. Нам стоит как-нибудь выпить вместе кофе. — улыбается Розалинд так искренне, что Тренер пытается найти подвох, но не может.<br/>
— Было бы чудесно, — подтверждает Тренер, всё ещё внимательно следя за Роз, но та лишь растягивает красные как кровь губы в приободряющей улыбке и уходит к мужу.<br/>
Тренер же находит взглядом Рэя. Тот что-то говорит Микки, коротко кивает, и неспешно идёт по залу к Тренеру. Они с Микки будто обмениваются заложниками.<br/>
Рэй подходит к нему со скромной улыбкой на лице.<br/>
— Как ты?<br/>
— Неплохо. Миссис Пирсон, не дала мне заскучать.<br/>
— Да, я заметил. — Рэй не выглядит расстроенным этим фактом, Тренер решает что это хороший знак.<br/>
Лорд Бабридж действительно соглашается на сделку, принимая все условия и в ближайший месяц у Рэя появится куча забот: выбрать место, найти рабочих, согласовать поставки необходимого оборудования так, чтобы не было и единого намёка на аграрный бизнес Микки. И его мозг уже строит схемы, как лучше всё организовать.<br/>
В зале душно, Тренеру кажется, что Рэй точно сейчас закипит как перегруженный компьютер. На предложение освежится отвечает согласием, но тянет Тренера не к балконам, а в туалетную комнату на втором этаже.<br/>
Комната явно не для гостей, несмотря на вычурный чистый интерьер. Стены здесь в светлом мраморе и золотой лепнине, у дальней стены широкая ванна на массивных ножках, за плотными шторами прячется высокое окно.<br/>
Рэй подходит к мраморной столешнице с утопленной в неё раковиной, умывается холодной водой.<br/>
— Порядок?<br/>
Рэй кивает. Тренер стоит рядом, обнимает Рэя со спины, голову кладёт на плечо и просто смотрит на их отражение в огромное зеркало. Рэй гладит его по ладоням, залезает пальцами под манжеты.<br/>
— Ты такой… — Рэй не дёргается в его руках, но его лицо да. Тренер привык к этой настройке перед комплиментами, он улыбается и продолжает: — славный.<br/>
— Славный? — смеётся Рэй.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Не слышал таких комплиментов с детского сада, — Рэй разворачивается в объятьях, теперь он лицом к Тренеру, обнимает за шею, проходясь ладонями по колючему затылку. — мне так нравится.<br/>
Целовать Рэймонда Смита потрясающе. Он мягкий и горячий, несмотря на внешнюю холодность, такой отзывчивый и нежный под руками Тренера.<br/>
Тренер скользит ладонями по ткани костюма, забирается Рэю под пиджак и в этот же момент слышит звук открывающейся двери.<br/>
Конечно же это Микки блядский Пирсон, кто же ещё.<br/>
Тренер недовольно качает головой.<br/>
— Простите, я не знал, что тут занято. — деланно охает Микки. — Вы позволите?<br/>
Он подходит к раковине, и Рэй собирается уйти, вырваться из объятий Тренера, но тот не позволяет. Сдвигает их, чтобы Микки мог вымыть свои сраные руки, и продолжает держать Рэя, гладить его по спине.<br/>
Микки смотрит на них через зеркало, светлые глаза внимательно рассматривают их лица, прыгают пытливым взглядом с одного на другое. Вымыв руки, он насухо вытирает их, неторопливо, небрежно кидает полотенце на столешницу. Полностью развернувшись к ним он склоняет голову на бок, стучит пальцем по мраморной столешнице, а затем неожиданно снимает с Тренера очки и кладёт к себе в нагрудный карман.<br/>
— Что ж, продолжайте, не буду вас отвлекать.<br/>
Было бы глупо надеяться, что Микки уйдёт и оставит их одних. Конечно, нет, он закрывает дверь на защёлку и будто для надёжности приваливается к двери плечом.<br/>
— Майкл… — начинает было Рэй.<br/>
— Что? В прошлый раз вроде с этим проблем не было. — улыбается Микки и тычет языком в щёку.<br/>
Он похож на капризного ребенка, который требует конфету. На ребёнка с автоматом, конечно же.<br/>
— Не было. — соглашается Тренер и сосредотачивает всё своё внимание на Рэе. — Я люблю тебя.<br/>
Признание достаточно громкое, чтобы Микки услышал, и, возможно, закатил глаза, но Тренеру плевать. Он целует Рэя как в первый раз — осторожно, словно проверяет «а можно ли». Он почти пропускает ответное признание, настолько тихое, что можно списать на слуховые галлюцинации. Тренеру не нужны слова, чтобы знать что чувствует к нему Рэй, достаточно ласковых рук и громко стучащего сердца под его ладонями.<br/>
Он помогает Рэю снять пиджак, оглаживает ровный ряд пуговиц на жилете и опускается на пол между расставленных ног Рэя. Колени ему этого не простят, но так надо.<br/>
Рэй смотрит расширившимися зрачками, целая бездна внутри этих глаз, глубокая и полная звёзд. Запускает пальцы в отросшие волосы Тренера, скребёт ногтями. И смотрит, смотрит только на Тренера миллионом звёзд.<br/>
Тренер растёгивает пуговицы на поясе брюк дёргает собачку, и Рэй отодвигается от раковины, давая приспустить с себя брюки вместе с бельём. У него уже стоит, член прижимается к жилету, пачкая ткань в смазке и Рэй недовольно поджимает губы.<br/>
Тренер же напротив усмехается, гладит член по всей длине, целует, прихватывая губами, длинно лижет. Дразнит. Когда он наконец-то насаживается ртом на член, заглатывая глубоко, Рэй стонет. Запрокидывает голову, закусив губу и крепко хватает Тренера за волосы. Но не торопит, просто держится, как за якорь.<br/>
Они почти забывают о своём единственном зрителе, но кто Микки Пирсон такой, если о себе не напомнит. Он подходит к ним, носки его туфель касаются колена Тренера и гладит их обоих по головам, заправляет выбившуюся из идеальной прически прядь Рэю за ухо, задевает его пальцы в волосах Тренера.<br/>
Рэй на него не смотрит и никак не реагирует. Вся бездна только для Тренра.<br/>
— Ну ты и дрянь. — нарушает своё непривычное молчание Микки, смотря на Рэя. Его горячая рука удобно устроилась на шее Тренера.<br/>
Рэй впервые поднимает взгляд на Микки, смотрит спокойно.<br/>
— Ты про себя?<br/>
Тренер ожидает чего угодно, только не довольного смеха.<br/>
Когда Микки убирает свои руки и возвращается назад к двери, Тренер поднимается с затекших на холодной плитке колен, сбрасывает пиджак прямо на пол и расстегивает брюки, всё это время давившие на вставший член. Рэй снимает свою жилетку, дёргаными движениями тянет с себя галстук и дышит, дышит коротко и глубоко. Тренер сцеловывает эти выдохи, забирается рукой под ставшую свободной рубашку, гладит Рэя по пояснице, притягивая ближе и обхватывает оба их члена ладонью.<br/>
Он смотрит в глаза Рэя и вся золотая лепнина меркнет перед золотом вокруг его расширившихся зрачков. Сейчас всё по-другому, Тренер не убегает, не отрешается от смотрящего на них Микки. Нет, он чувствует взгляд Микки и ритмичнее двигает ладонью, легко ведёт ногтями по пояснице Рэя, носом вдоль его шеи.<br/>
«Смотри, смотри, смотри на нас!» — хочется прорычать Тренеру.<br/>
Сам он не отрывает взгляда от Рэя, как загипнотизированный, до последнего вздоха, до дрожи, до оргазменного стона.<br/>
Рэй кончает первым, Тренер отстаёт меньше чем на минуту. Его скручивает оргазмом, пока он смотрит на красные улыбающиеся губы Рэя. Руки скользкие от спермы, в голове шумит и он улыбается в ответ, пока Рэй гладит его по лицу.<br/>
Микки недовольно выдыхает и поправляет манжеты. Тренер удивлён, что он не воспользовался бесплатным шоу, как в прошлый раз. Возможно не хотел, как они, испортить свои вещи.<br/>
— Увидимся завтра, в обед. С новой сделкой нас ждёт много работы. — Микки мастерски переключается на деловой тон.<br/>
И Рэй ни в чём ему не уступает.<br/>
— Думаю, стоит начать с западной части имения. Отправить туда Банни, пусть осмотрит местность.<br/>
Микки кивает, соглашаясь. Открывает дверной замок.<br/>
— Передавайте от нас привет Розалинд. — напоминает Тренер.<br/>
— Обязательно.<br/>
Микки усмехается и выходит за дверь.<br/>
Рэй всё ещё обнимает Тренера с лёгкой улыбкой.<br/>
— Нам надо привести себя в порядок, пока кто-нибудь не зашёл, — Тренер прижимается губами к влажному виску Рэя. Кожа солёная, как морской воздух.<br/>
Рэй его выпускает, приглаживает волосы, недовольно смотрит на их и испорченные рубашки. Потом смешно фыркает и натягивает жилетку прямо поверх подсыхающих пятен.<br/>
— Заедем в Теско? Хочу ту дико сладкую выпечку с пеканом! — воодушевленно произносит Рэй, разглаживая пиджак на плечах Тренера.<br/>
— И сендвич с яйцом и беконом, — соглашается Тренер, — я бы съел сейчас таких штуки три.<br/>
Они уходят с приёма ни с кем не прощаясь, идут прямо по газону, держась под руки, всё дальше от ярких окон поместья.</p><p>Через три дня Тренеру приходит смс «Так что насчёт кофе? У меня в заложниках твои очки ;) Розалинд».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>